A Day in the Life of a Top Percentage Rattata
by standingon.words
Summary: Being a top percentage Rattata is not always as great a thing as it seems, especially when you have a trainer who is not even close to top percentage themselves. Also, y'know, you're still a Rattata.


Life isn't easy as a Rattata— you're basically at the bottom of the food chain; living in fear that a Pigeot or Fearow might sweep you up at even a moment of inattention. Of course, Mickey isn't your average, everyday Rattata— he's a top-percentage Rattata. Rare in the wild, very few have even half the potential of Mickey, although he has heard stories of humans breeding Rattata in great numbers for the hopes of hatching a Rattata capable of great destruction. Alas, even the greatest among us make mistakes, and one day Mickey found himself captured by a young boy. The boy introduced himself as Joey, although Mickey could care less about this obviously less than top-percentage of a human. The boy did one thing right though, and sent him to fight other Pokémon; though the boy's mediocre skill and low intelligence kept Mickey from fighting at his true potential.

Mickey tried biding his time, hoping for a moment to escape, and then one morning, he found his chance! Joey stopped to pick a berry from a tree on the way to their usual training spot, and Mickey took off the moment Joey's attention strayed. He climbed up the ledge to his right (knowing Joey would be unable to follow him) and bolted north— Joey wasn't allowed to venture onto Route 31, if Mickey could make it there, he'd be home free. Lost in the thought of his impending freedom; however, he failed to notice another boy blocking his path. He bumped into the boy's leg, temporarily stunning himself. He came to, but before he could dash off the boy had already pulled out a Pokéball.

"All right! A wild Pokémon!" He said, as he threw his Pokéball. A Rattata popped out, an obviously inferior specimen compared to Mickey, of course, but a Rattata, none-the-less. Mickey knew he'd be able to escape, but before he could he heard a familiar voice yell,

"Stop! It's not wild, it's my Pokémon!" And just like that, Mickey was unable to run, trapped in this battle, and destined to remain under Joey's servitude. He fought with all his might, but with Joey's poor battling skills, it wasn't enough, and he was defeated.

Joey chastised Mickey for trying to run, but Mickey was too dismayed about his failure to escape to care. Eventually Joey smiled, saying that it was okay, and that soon he was going to be the best Pokémon Trainer ever, with Mickey at his side. Joey fed Mickey the berry from earlier, and soon Mickey was in fighting shape again. They fought some wild Pokémon, which Mickey enjoyed— it let him vent the rage he felt at his failed escape. He was even winning more than usual; at least, until HE came. Another boy, probably about the same age as Joey came by, and Joey, letting Mickey's earlier wins get to his head, challenged the boy to a battle.

Mickey stared at the boy in awe, truly, THIS was a top-percentage human. The boy and his Chikorita beat Mickey effortlessly, but Mickey wasn't even angry. All he felt was a desire to join the boy, and leave Joey behind— no longer would his potential be wasted. He noticed Joey and the boy exchange numbers, and heard Joey tell him that they should have a re-match sometime. Mickey was excited at the opportunity presented; he knew there was no way he'd get another chance to escape today, but if the boy returned, maybe then he would have his chance.

Sure enough, the boy came back several times, and Mickey lost to him everytime. It didn't surprise Mickey though— he knew this boy was in a whole other league compared to Joey. He and Joey kept training though; and before long Mickey evolved into a Raticate. Mickey grew proud of his power, and knew that the time of his freedom was at hand. One day he heard Joey talking to the boy on his Pokégear, and his whole body shook with excitement, knowing that he would soon be free of Joey.

Joey and Mickey waited at their usual spot on Route 30, waiting for the boy to arrive, and before long, he rode up on his bike. He sent out his Meganium— the same (albeit now fully-grown) Pokémon that defeated him in their first battle. A single body slam was all it took for Mickey to go down, but this was all according to plan. Joey congratulated him on his win, and the boy began to walk off, Meganium in tow. Mickey remained on the on the ground, waiting for the right moment.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" Joey asked Mickey, squatting down next to him.

Mickey quickly lunged at Joey, knocking him down.

"Ah! Rattata, what are you doing?!"

This enraged Mickey even more— Joey continued calling him a Rattata even after his evolution, obviously more proof of his lack of intelligence. Mickey drove his fangs into Joey's throat, and the boy went limp. Mickey immediately took off, hoping to catch up to the top-percentage trainer, and before long, he was in his sights. He ran up to the boy, making his intentions clear by blocking the boy's way and glaring at him menacingly. The boy understood,

"I don't have a Raticate yet, you'll be great to help fill my Pokédex!"

The boy's Meganium stood before him, but the boy didn't order an attack, as he was busy rummaging through his bag. He threw a Pokéball at Mickey, and caught him easily, as Mickey didn't resist capture. Mickey relaxed, knowing that he finally will be able to fight at his full potential under an actually skilled trainer. He panicked for a moment as his body was converted into data, but he had heard about PCs and knew that everything was fine; obviously a trainer of this boy's skill would always carry around a full team of Pokémon, Mickey just needed to wait for him to pick him up.

Unfortunately for Mickey though, even top-percentage Raticates are worthless compared to Arceus, and Mickey was doomed to the PC for the rest of his days.

END


End file.
